jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Kosmatos
Background 1925 - 1945 Born in the summer in 1925, Helena lived on the coast of Greece with her loving parents & older brother. They lived quiet lives until World War II erupted. Due to her father's connections & the help he gave the Allies, he was slain by Italian fascists in 1941. It brought great devastation to her family but they did there best to push through. Things would then go downhill again following the revelation that her own brother Michael was collaborating with the Nazis. Helena watched from her room as her mother confronted her brother about his connections. Not wanting the information to get out, Michael killed their mother with her own blade as Helena watched in horror. Michael then left their home, giving Helena enough time to hear her mother's final words. She pointed her to her journal then passed away. From that moment, she swore that her brother would be punished for his treachery. Within her mother's journal would be the revelation that her real name was Aella & that she was an Amazon, a race of immortal warriors that resided on Themyscira. Her mother, in stark contrast to the rest of the Amazons, was a gentle woman who was against battle. Instead of training to be a warrior, she fled the island to give up her post as a vessel of Tisiphone to become a wife & mother. There was also a map that would lead her to the place of her mother completed the separation ritual. Following the map, Helena would come upon the Areopagus, also called the Hill of Ares. Her arrival & blood heritage invoked the Furies of myth & she herself became a vessel for Tisiphone, the blood avenger. With her newfound powers, Helena helped her country fight against the Nazis. Even with her power, Helena still never fully exerted herself until she came across her brother. It would be him that would see Helena live up to her name of Blood Avenger as she transformed into into Tisiphone & murdered him. Helena would continue reading her mother's journal so that she could find her way to Themyscira because she felt that were her last bit of family left & she was disgusted with Man's World. It took time but Helena would find her way but would become shipwrecked during her venture as the magic surrounding the island would affect nearby travelers. Upon washing the shore of Themyscira, she was greeted by many Amazon warriors. The proper ritual would be to erase her memory then send her back into Man's World but that changed upon her revelation that she was the daughter of Aella. Remembering Aella & deciding to honor her, Hippolyta adopted Helena as one her daughters. 1945 - 2014 Helena was then taught in the ways of Amazonian combat & became an elite warrior among the ranks. She enjoyed life on Themyscira, spending most of her time training, in medication or aiding her queen in her affairs. Though happy, she still retained her hatred for her brother which would eventually turn into all men. Never one to keep her mouth shut, Helena voiced her disgust when Diana had a child with a human from Man's World but even more after she revealed the man was in disguise & of Apokolips. Though annoyed, Helena would move past this but nothing would anger her more when Hippolyta & Diana announced they were going to join the United Nations in 2012. Helena thought it was stupid as Man's World was tainted with their desires & believed they would ruin Themyscira. After constant arguing with Hippolyta, she decided to leave Themyscira shortly after Donna's induction into the United Nations as as she felt they had become what she hated. Leaving Themyscira, Helena would find herself alone & a little lost. Eventually meeting Nora Darhk, the two shared their stories with each other. Deciding to put her goal of killing men on the back burner, Helena helped Nora with her mission of killing the men who were connected to her mother's death. For two years, the two of them stuck together & became known across North America & Europe for their killings. After one of their kills, Nora & Helena ended up separated. As Helena made a run for it, Nora was captured by the new team, Legends. 2014 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities *'Divine Empowerment' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Accelerated Healing' *'Hand to Hand Combat' *'Blood Avenger Empowerment' **'Flight' **'Heat Vision' 'Weaknesses' *'Mental Illness' Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Helena always exhibited more strength than the average human but she never though much of it. She didn't full grasp the depth of her powers until coming to Themyscira. Notes * She is a composite character with DCAU's Aresia. * The character Aella is from the animated Wonder Woman (2009 movie). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Amazons Category:Hybrid Category:LGBT+ Category:Composite Characters